Agents of the Caribbean
by Elizabeth4Will
Summary: Will & Elizabeth Turner are newlyweds with one problem. Their honeymoon was cut short to go back to work. And Where do they work? They are international spies working for MI5 of London,with partners Sparrow and Norrington. More Description inside.
1. Chapter 1: Mission in Paris

Chapter One- Mission In Paris

Paris, France, 2100 hours

A young woman walked into the bar of the Victoria Palace Hotel, catching the eye of every man in the room. She was tall and slender, wearing a dark blue, floor length gown that fit her like a skin, showing off her curves which she accentuated by swaying her hips as she walked. She had soulful honey brown eyes and dark brown hair pulled into a French knot, a small diamond clip holding it in place.

"Miss, do you require a table?" she turned to the waiter that approached her and replied with a French accent.

"No, thank you. I will sit at the bar," The waiter nodded and walked away and the woman walked to the end of the room, sitting at the end stool at the bar.

"What would you like to drink?" The bartender asked her, in English. She turned to see the man with dark brown hair and almost black eyes looking at her with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Champagne Cocktail, please," she replied in French. Turning away from him to look around the room, she added in a very low voice so only he could hear, in English. "Jack, I thought Will was going to be the bartender!"

"It was decided at the last minute that I should do it, I've got more experience at pouring drinks, Lizzy." Agent Elizabeth Swann resisted the urge to roll her eyes. But couldn't help but agree that a mission that required a bartender, Jack was an ideal choice. What she didn't like was that they had changed the plan. Reaching her hand up to her ear, she subtly played with her long sapphire earring, bringing it close to her mouth as she fingered it in her palm and said softly,

"We are talking about this later,"

Elizabeth then turned to collect her drink from Jack.

"You're in trouble," James observed after hearing Elizabeth's comment through his earpiece. While Elizabeth and Jack had their earpieces disguised as earrings, James Norrington and Will Turner had normal earpieces. Will stood besides the bed in the hotel bedroom they had got for the mission, putting his Smith & Wessons into their gun holsters under his suit jacket.

"I don't know why Gibbs assigned me as bartender and Jack as security, those jobs are normally vice versa in these missions," Will replied as he adjusted his bow tie in the mirror beside the door. James sat at the table beside the window, watching the two laptop screens that sat at the table, one James had used to hack into the hotel mainframe to access their security cameras, and the other was awaiting the file transfer which was Elizabeth's assignment in their mission tonight.

"Do you have the duplicate camera footage?" Will asked, and James nodded.

"Ready to go, as soon as you are in the elevator, I simply press a button and security will have no idea of the trouble you are causing."

Back in the bar, Elizabeth was getting impatient, waiting for the target to arrive. "Any sign of Dupuis?" Will asked through their earpieces. "Not yet," she replied, careful to move her mouth as little as possible. She turned briefly to take a sip of her drink. As she put it down Jack met her eyes and gave her the briefest nod. Elizabeth turned around to see Dupuis entering the bar, accompanied by two body guards as usual. "He's here, going radio silent," Elizabeth said and James turned off her signal on his laptop, so the three men could no longer hear her or her them. James then accessed the camera in the bar so Will and himself could watch.

Elizabeth mentally groaned, hating this part of the mission. Putting on her mask, she looked up at Dupuis and met his eye, smiling seductively at him. Dupuis was in his mid thirties and was an average looking Frenchman but with more Mediterranean features. He smiled at Elizabeth and started walked over to her. Elizabeth uncrossed then recrossed her legs; the slit that went to mid thigh relieved the pale skin of her leg to his leering eye. Inside, Elizabeth felt sick but on the outside she was the picture of a woman deeply interested in the man before her. He sat down on the free bar stool beside her.

"Good Evening," Dupuis said smoothly as he sat down.

Will paced the room, unable to comfortably watch his wife of one month flirting with the French criminal. "Jack has just given him his drink," James observed. "That gives Elizabeth ten minutes to get him to his room before he passes out," Will groaned once again at the idea of her having to seduce him. James watched as Elizabeth and Dupuis stood from the bar and starting walking out of the bar and towards the elevator, his bodyguards walking behind them.

"They've left the bar," Jack said as he walked into the kitchens from the bar and made his way to the service stairs. "I'm coming up,"

"Right," Will replied, watching them carefully beside James on the video. "How long till Elizabeth is back on radio?" "As soon as she is in Dupuis' room."

Luckily when Elizabeth reached the elevator with Dupuis and his bodyguards, an elderly couple were also going into the elevator. The idea of being alone with Dupuis didn't thrill her so was glad that the presence of the elderly couple was enough to keep Dupuis hand's to himself. She carefully looked down at her watch and saw she had five minutes until he'd passed out. Elizabeth turned and smiled at Dupuis, who was looking at her amorously. He went to speak but the sound of a phone halted him and the bodyguard to his left answered a phone and starting whispering in French. Elizabeth couldn't make out what he was saying but when he hung up the phone, he muttered in Dupuis ear something about a possible security breach and the room must be secured again. This meant by the time she was in the room wit Dupuis, the bodyguard would be there when he passed out, not giving her the chance to get the files from his laptop and transfer them to James' laptop four floors down. There was also no way of warning the others as she was radio silent. Returning to her role as the stupid French girl, she asked sweetly in French, "Is something wrong?"

"Of course not, my pet," he replied and put his hand on her lower back.

The elevator reached the seventh floor and Elizabeth tensed, knowing that this part of the mission was not going to be as smooth as it should be.

Will disappeared out the door of their hotel room and made his way to the elevator opposite the one Elizabeth and Dupuis were taking. The plan was he would stop at the sixth floor then use the stairs to go to the last floor, so he could wait till the opportune moment. James was sitting at his computer, carefully watching the corridor as the elevator opened, Elizabeth and Dupuis stepped out and made their way to his suite. James watched in horror as one of the body guards didn't come out of the room as they shut the door.

Elizabeth payed close attention to the body guard as he surveyed the room, ignoring Dupuis who was running his hand up and down her back.

"Hurry up," Dupuis said impatiently his hand now on the zip of her dress. Elizabeth watched the guard turned as Dupuis hit the ground. The body guard walked over to Dupuis and Elizabeth just stood there with an expression of shock. But as soon as the guard reached for his headpiece Elizabeth slapped his hand away and kicked him in the stomach, then as he stumbled back swung her leg around in a roundhouse kick that hit the large man in the throat and landed him flat on his back on the floor, unconscious. Elizabeth heard thuds of a similar nature outside the door and it soon swung open and Will dragged the body of the other body guard into the hotel suite.

"Why did the plan change?" Elizabeth demanded as she walked over to the laptop on the table. Getting a phone from her purse, she plugged it into the Dupuis' laptop. The device needed to hack into the laptop and then transfer it to James' laptop downstairs had to be disguised as a phone.

"Jack is better as the bartender, we all knew that!" Will said quickly as Elizabeth starting sending Dupuis' computer files to James. "I don't know why he gave me the job!"

Elizabeth looked at him and replied, "Gibbs doesn't like that we work together on missions." Will rolled his eyes and looked through the peep hole of the door. "How long?" Will asked.

"Sixty seconds," James replied.

Elizabeth watched the screen as Will tied up the unconscious men. "Both bodyguards were supposed to stay in the hall," Will commented darkly as he walked over to Elizabeth.

"Dupuis' bodyguard got a call that there had been a security breach."

Their eyes met. "James," Will said into his earpiece. "They knew of a security breach, we need to get out of here."

"Ten seconds," James replied. "Get out of there and meet us at van." Will walked over and opened the doors onto the balcony, looking down seven floor to the pavement.

"Why don't they ever get rooms on the ground floor?" Will muttered.

"Transfer complete," Elizabeth said, removing the phone device from the laptop and walking over to Will, pulling another device from her purse. "They do," she added as she attached the hook to the railing and Will swung over. "Remember Peru?"

James and Jack backed up their equipment in record time and walked casually out of their suite until they got to the stairs, where they ran down four floors to the emergency exit. Jack set off the alarm when he kicked the door open and the two agents were removed to see a white van come to a speeding halt right in front of them, Will at the wheel and Elizabeth opened the back door of the van. They jumped in and Will took off at neck breaking pace, till they reached the main road and he went back to the speed limit. He took a turning towards the airport when Elizabeth's phone rang. "Sir," she said as she answered, "Mission complete."

5


	2. Chapter 2: Life at MI5

Chapter Two- Life at MI5

_London, England, 0030 hours_

Will and Elizabeth left James and Jack at the airport, got in a taxi and went to their flat in Holland Park. "What's wrong?" Will asked as soon as he closed the door behind them.

"Nothing," she snapped, taking off her coat and putting it on the coat rack rather aggressively. Will calmly followed her into the bedroom where she walked over to her dresser and started removing her jewellery. He could see her face in the mirror; she was looking at her reflection with an expression of disgust. She threw her necklace on the dresser, moving her hands to the pins holding her hands to the pins holding her dark brown wig. Will walked up to her as she furiously removed the pins.

"Elizabeth?" Will said when he was directly behind her, watching her face in the mirror. She paused what she was doing but continued to look down, and Will put a hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth met his eyes, her eyes now sad instead of angry.

"Look at me, Will," she said quietly. "Is this who I am now?" She looked at herself and frowned. "This isn't what I signed up for when I became an agent," Will frowned and she turned to face him. "Look at me!" she said louder, her hands motioning her body. "This wig, this awful jewellery," she ripped off her diamond tennis bracelet and turned and threw it on the dresser. Elizabeth lent her hands on the dresser and looked down adding,

"When I heard they allowed women to become agents, I didn't know it was so they could seduce criminals and businessmen," She turned to him, "I hate it."

"I know," he said, "I hate it too. Do you think I like seeing you with other men," he looked her dress and replied, "I hate it so much, but I have had to ignore my jealously and fear for your safety because this is what we do." Will smiled and added, "Besides, I can remind myself that I'm the one you come home with," Elizabeth smiled at him and he added, "Talk to Gibbs about it, maybe we can modify the assignments."

"No," she replied, stepping away from him and walked over to the wardrobe. "I took this job to serve and protect my country, and I'm the only one who can take these missions," she explained.

She pulled her white dressing gown out of the wardrobe and turned to him, "I think it is because this was our first undercover mission since our honeymoon, I feel like I'm betraying you," Elizabeth walked into the bathroom and Will followed. When he reached the door he saw she had turned the shower on and had taken off the wig.

"There," Will smiled.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, looking at him through the reflection in the mirror.

"There you are," He said staring at her .Their eyes met and he walked up behind her and kissed her neck, his hands rubbed her arms from her wrists to her shoulder, his rough skin on her softer skin. Elizabeth sighed and arched her back towards Will, in heaven at his touch.

"Let's go to bed," he whispered against her skin. Elizabeth smiled at the idea but pulled away.

"Not before I have a shower," she replied, taking off her dress. "I need to feel human again."

She turned and saw Will smiling as he too undressed. "I can help with that," he replied. Elizabeth grinned and pulled him with her into the warm shower.

A black SUV pulled into the underground car park at the Bruckheimer Insurance Agency building. The SUV pulled up at its usual space and Mr. and Mrs. Turner got out the car, in the middle of a conversation about when would be a convenient time to have his parents over for dinner.

"I was thinking Sunday," she remarked as he locked the car. "Then I would have enough to buy groceries."

"Alright," Will agreed and they walked towards the elevator. "I'll make sure Cotton knows we aren't available to work on the weekends."

Just as the elevator doors opened in front of them a man's voice called out, "Hold the lift."

"Morning Laurence," Elizabeth said to the security guard inside the elevator.

"Morning, Mr. Turner, Ms. Swann," replied Laurence as he stood from his chair and held out a hand to the man who had called out to them.

"I'm sorry sir, executives only."

"Oh come on," the young businessman said but Laurence opened his jacket, revealing a 9mm in his gun holster. The young man backed away when he saw the gun and Laurence closed the elevator doors. He pressed the button for the 20th floor and they were on their way. The doors opened on the 20th floor and the couple stepped out to a white room where two scanners were positioned on either side of a door.

"Please step up to the scanners," a computer voice said into the room. Used to protocol, they did immediately, placing their hand on a fingerprint scanner and their faces against another one that scanned their retinas.

Within a ten seconds, the voice said, "Good morning Agents Turner and Swann."

The door opened and they entered one of the most secure offices in the world. The British secret intelligence runs all its most important information through this branch, disguised as Bruckheimer Insurance. All employees and agents were of course taught that Insurance was their cover employment. Elizabeth kissed Will on the cheek before leaving him to head to her desk, finding Agent Norrington already at his desk beside hers. "Morning James," Elizabeth said with a smile as she took off her coat and scarf, placing it on the desk.

"Morning," James replied from behind his computer.

"How long have you been here for?"

James looked up at her briefly with a smile. "Since seven, the Governor wants this data sorted through immediately."

The Governor was Mr. Swann, Elizabeth's father and Head of Public Relations. He was happy when she entered the agency but soon lost his approval when she signed on to become an agent, and then fell in love with her partner.

"Why does my father want the data? How does he even know about the Paris Mission, he's not cleared for that?" Elizabeth asked with surprise and was answered by her own father who appeared from Mr. Gibbs office.

"Because the attack on a well known French criminal without an arrest is causing some stir in the media. Especially seeing as the whole hotel's security was set off!" Mr. Swann replied with a critical look at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth kept a control voice and vacant face when she replied, "The mission was successful, the hotel security was taken care of, it can not be trace back to this agency."

"Well there is no proof but questions are still being asked," Swann replied disapprovingly but Gibbs interrupted.

"Mr. Swann when there is any more information I will call you personally."

The two older men shook hands and Mr. Swann nodded at his daughter before leaving the room. "Debriefing in Conference Room B, now," Gibbs instructed Elizabeth and James, who stood and started walking behind him. "The bloody cheek of the man!" Gibbs added under his breath. "I only answer to the Prime Minister, not Public Relations. Even the Prime Minister is smart enough not to ask questions, who does your father think he is, Elizabeth?"

"I truly don't know, sir," Elizabeth replied as they reached the conference room and Gibbs opened the door letting James and Elizabeth in first.

Will was already seated at the long glass table and Elizabeth moved around to sit beside him. Pintel and Ragetti, employees from the technology department, were also seated with a metal case in front of them. "New mission?" Elizabeth asked Will, who shrugged.

New technology was normally only introduced when it was required for a mission. James sat opposite Will and Gibbs sat at the head of the table.

Just as Gibbs was about to speak, Jack came bursting through the doors, looking rather dishevelled. "Sorry I'm late," he said as he quickly sat down beside James.

"Well," Gibbs said. "The mission was a success, no matter what any of the PR department may have to say about it."

Will gave Elizabeth a curious look and she returned with a 'we'll talk about it later' one.

"The information we got from Dupuis' computer has enabled us complete access to his organisation." Gibbs said proudly and picked up a remote, pressing a button that turned on a screen behind him with what appeared to be data from Dupuis' computer.

Gibbs continued. "We are already setting up several missions to track down his now known associates. Thanks to Agent Norrington who decoded Dupuis software this morning, we know the location of some of the worst criminals in Europe."

It was moments like this that these four agents all felt proud of what they do. A successful mission that is now setting up the way of tracking down more terrible people is the reason they do what they do.

"The worst of these criminals is Jacque Gaston," Gibbs said, a photo of the dark haired, mid thirties man appeared on the screen. He had an evil look that turned Elizabeth's stomach. "He is half French, half Bulgarian who funds a lot of criminals throughout Europe, especially Italy where he lives. He gets most of his money from his arms trading. I'm sending you four on the most important mission, to take down his chief warehouse in Rome; you are to make it look like terrorism."

Gibbs handed them each a folder with mission details inside, including fake passports and hotel bookings. "This is top secret, as are all your mission, but it is vital that you leave no trace of MI5." It was well known that the kind of damaged they were going to cause was going to break many international laws. Destroying an arms warehouse would require some heavy explosives, but judging by the map of the land provided in their folders, the warehouse was far enough any from civilisation that there will be no civilian casualties.

"Swann and Sparrow, you're to pose as a married couple, tourists of course." Gibbs explained and Jack picked up his passport and said,

"Mr. and Mrs. Crowe, I like it."

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head, secretly annoyed that Gibbs didn't make Will and her the married couple.

"Norrington and Turner are posing are Mr. Crowe's brothers. Avoid being photographed or caught on video surveillance."

Gibbs finished his speech on security and told them their time of departure was 1400 hours that day. Pintel and Ragetti then stood and explained the technology that they were to be using on this mission.

The meeting was then over and the agents left to prepare for the mission.

A/N: It's a short chapter I know but the next one is going to be a mission, which will make it longer, more action is coming up!


	3. Chapter 3: A Change of Plans

Chapter Three- A Change of Plans

_Heathrow, London, England 1400 hours_

"Thank you for flying with us."

Mr. and Mrs. Crowe took their tickets and walked down the terminal and into the plane. The air steward pointed them to business class and they sat down in their designated seats, Mr. Crowe letting his wife take the window seat while he put the baggage in the overhead compartment.

"Thank you, dear." Mrs. Crowe said as he sat down beside her, a elderly couple walking past them.

"Pleasant day for flying," James said to them as he and Will appeared from behind the elderly couple. Will winked at Elizabeth before placing his bag in the compartment above his seat. He moved into the seat in front of Elizabeth to let James in, turning around the face and saying in a quiet tone.

"Did you bring your laptop bag?"

Jack nodded with a smile, producing the bag from under his seat and placing it on his lap. "What else am I going to do for four hours?" he replied with a laugh. Will smiled and turned back to his seat.

"Good Morning ladies and gentleman and thank you for flying with British Airways." The pilot said over the loud speaker. As the safety precautions were then explained with demonstrating air hostesses, Elizabeth buckled her seat belt and produced a book from her shoulder bag.

"What are you reading, dear?" Jack asked with a sweet tone. Elizabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes and turned to him, showing him the book cover.

"_How to find your way around Rome_, good choice." Jack commented.

Elizabeth replied innocently, "Well this is my first time to Rome; I don't want us to get lost."

Jack grinned at her and turned back to his laptop bag, taking his laptop out of the bag. After they had taken off and well and truly in the air, Jack switched it on. She turned to look at Elizabeth, seeing she was looking at a page in the book with a map on it. He saw something curious on her left hand, reaching over and taking her hand into his taking a closer look.

"What?" Elizabeth said curiously, looking at him in suspicion.

"This isn't your wedding ring?" Jack replied in a whisper. Elizabeth took her hand out of Elizabeth and looked down at the ring on her wedding finger.

"No it isn't, its one of my other ones," she replied quietly. Jack looked at her in confusion and she explained shyly, with a hint of embarrassment. "I'm not wearing that ring while I'm pretending to be married to someone else. I wear that ring for one man only, okay?" Elizabeth looked uncomfortable and took her gaze to the clouds out the airplane window.

Jack looked back at his laptop with a smile. He'd been best friends with Will since Will had started training; Jack was already a trained agent at the time took Will under his wing. They had met Elizabeth and James two years after that, who had started in intelligence rather than as agents. Jack had known his friend had fallen for the sassy blonde the first day they'd met, and it hadn't been long till they were together. They'd been together for four years before Will proposed, and now they were married. They kept their relationship a secret for the first three years, because Gibbs had made them partners. Luckily for them when the truth came out they were the most successful agents at MI5 that it wasn't in the leader's best interest in terminate their employment.

"Hey Bro," said James an hour into the flight, turning to face him. "What's our hotel reservation again?"

"We took a suite in the Hotel de Russie," Elizabeth replied. "Two bedrooms and a living room."

James smirked and asked, "King sized bed for the married couple?"

Will then hit his 'brother' in the stomach, while Elizabeth stood and hung over the boy's seat. "Yes, there will be a married couple staying in it!" She winked at Will before sitting back down.

Jack groaned and said, "If we hear any hanky panky we're calling security!"

It was raining when they arrived in Rome, but they foursome managed to get a taxi without getting to wet. By the time the taxi arrived at the hotel the sun had set and the restaurant was alive with people. They went to the desk and signed in and the receptionist gave them the key to their suite.

Elizabeth took a look into the gaming room as they past it and was shocked to see Jacque Gaston sitting at the high stakes poker table. She turned to the others, getting their attention and discreetly pointed in Gaston's direction. "What the hell is he doing here?" Will asked as they continued moving to the elevator.

"I bet you anything it's something to do with the warehouse," Elizabeth replied quietly.

"Look's like we won't be relaxing tonight," James muttered when they were within the elevator.

"I'll call the office when we get to our room," Elizabeth said as the doors closed.

"I do like the hotels we get to stay in," Jack said as he look in the mini bar of their suite. Elizabeth and Will had put their bags on the king sized bed and were back in the living room helping James set up the computer equipment.

Once the computer equipment was online James made a call through his laptop to Gibb's office. "Is there a problem?" Gibbs enquired when they were connected.

"Gaston is here in Rome," Will replied. "At the same hotel."

"We can't continue with the mission in case Gaston has business at the warehouse," James added.

"Yes, I see the problem," Gibbs replied.

"Let's just continue with the mission," Jack replied from the mini bar. "The worst that happens is Gaston gets blown up. One less arsehole in the world."

"Yes but you could have Gaston's entire underground on your arse!" Gibbs replied in annoyance.

"Besides," Elizabeth added, looking at Jack. "Now we have his location we can get more information from him before we get rid of him."

"So do we have your permission to abort the mission?" Will asked looking at the screen.

Gibbs replied, "Yes, but there is going to be a counter mission. I have to consult some other people and will get back to you in the morning. Keep your aliases and be back at the computer at nine o'clock tomorrow morning."

Gibbs then hung up. "So what are we going to do now?" Elizabeth asked turning to look out the window.

"What can't we do?" Jack said excitedly. "It's Rome, lets go to a bar and pick up hot tourists!"

Will rolled his eyes and said, "James, what information do we have on Gaston?"

James did a quick search and replied, "Limited, a list of known associates and the location of his yacht in the Caribbean."

Will turned to Elizabeth and said, "How would you feel about some undercover work?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "Yeah, might be a good idea." She walked into the bedroom adding, "Good thing I'm always prepared or I'd have nothing to wear tonight!"

A/N: I know it's a short chapter but people generally prefer shorter chapters more often than long chapters they have to wait for! Please review! There's going to be serious action in the next chapter!


End file.
